


[podfic] We Are [ ]root

by reena_jenkins



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, Friendship, Gamora and Nebula's relationship is full of consent issues, Grief/Mourning, Other, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The pot isn’t very big, but like everything Rocket owns, it does what it needs to: it contains soil, vents in air, holds water.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] We Are [ ]root

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippingThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are [ ]root](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073960) by [longwhitecoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  Grief/Mourning, Friendship, Agender Character, Rape/Non-con (Gamora and Nebula's relationship is full of consent issues)  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:11:15  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GotG\)%20_We%20Are%20%5b%20%5droot_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
